La Reina de Corazones
by Luthien Terlunya
Summary: Parte 2 de 3. -Secuela de 'Cómo destrozarse con elegancia'. Una narradora anónima ayuda al Joker a reclutar internos de Arkham. Traducción de "The Queen of Hearts", de Rhoda Nightingale.
1. Prólogo

**La reina de corazones**

_(Traducción.) Fic original por Rhoda __Nightingale__. _

Resumen: Dejamos por última vez a nuestra narradora, sola pero esperanzada, en los pasillos del Asilo Arkham. El Joker había, a su retorcida manera, revelado lo que sentía por ella, pero no había dicho la palabra _amor _todavía_. _La narradora sigue sin tener nombre, pero lo tendrá- solo es cuestión de tiempo. Además, Batman/Bruce Wayne – y su círculo social – tienen mucho más protagonismo de ahora en adelante. Esta historia sigue dos líneas de tiempo separadas, con más o menos un mes de diferencia. Una cuenta lo que pasa inmediatamente después de la estancia de la narradora en Arkham. La otra empieza con las primeras etapas del plan que está ayudando al Joker a llevar a cabo. Esta última es en la que comienza el prólogo; se utilizan las etiquetas **"Ahora"** y **"Entonces"** en cada capítulo, en vez de inventar títulos, para que todo el mundo sepa exactamente donde estamos. ¡Allá vamos!

* * *

_Prólogo_

Tuvimos algunas discusiones acerca del vestido. La sutileza no era uno de sus puntos fuertes, pero resultó ser una virtud reflejada en mí. Aparte de eso, yo opinaba que destacar sería arriesgado para nuestro plan. El vestido era precioso, por supuesto, más aún en mí- hasta el suelo, satén color rojo vino, con un cómodo corpiño y tiras negras entrecruzadas sobre la espalda; largos guantes de satén negro a juego, y un collar de perlas cultivadas. A duras penas conseguí hablar con él acerca de los tacones altos, insistiendo en sustituirlos por zapatillas planas atadas con cintas. El efecto de las piezas unidas, junto con mi tez de alabastro, mis ojos azules y mi larga melena negra, era sorprendente, pero me hacía sentir horriblemente expuesta.

"Confía en mí", dijo él. "Puedes hacerlo, pequeña."

Confiar en él…La petición era de lo más arriesgada. Alguna vez había oído que tenía cierto "gusto por lo teatral". Muy cierto, y esa era una de las cosas que más adoraba de él. Pero no hacía sino aumentar las posibilidades de que ambos acabásemos muertos. No era por mi misma por quien me preocupaba.

"¿Pero y si…-" empecé.

"Shh", dijo, poniéndome un dedo en los labios. "Estaré a una llamada de distancia si me necesitas. No te preocupes por nada."

La verdad es que _quería_ que yo destacase. Me quería en el punto de mira, captando toda la atención, haciendo que ésta pasase de su anfitrión a mí. Conocía mi función. Lo que me había mandado me pareció patéticamente fácil. El vestido lo cambiaba todo.

Llegué a la Mansión Wayne a las seis y cuarto de la tarde, enfundada en mi ridículo conjunto, llevando una invitación con relieves dorados en mi mano enguantada. El acontecimiento era en honor de la fallecida Rachel Dawes, amiga de la infancia de Bruce Wayne y, según algunos, su más antiguo amor. Era el primer evento celebrado en la Mansión Wayne desde que había sido reconstruida. No sabía quién le había metido a Bruce en la cabeza que dar una fiesta lo ayudaría en aquellos momentos tan difíciles, pero estaba segura de que no había sido solo cosa suya. De hecho, me habría atrevido a decir que lo había permitido con reticencia y pesar. El Joker había acabado con la vida de Rachel. No le había tocado ni un pelo, pero había prendido la mecha. A veces desearía haberla conocido. Alguien capaz de capturar el corazón y la mente del insondable Bruce Wayne debía haber sido realmente especial. Lamenté no haber tenido nunca oportunidad de ver su mente.

En el momento en que crucé el umbral, comprendí. La mansión estaba decorada de forma espectacular – lámparas de araña de cristal pulido, esculturas de hielo con forma de pájaros exóticos, camareros con esmoquin repartiendo champán y canapés. Pero ya me lo esperaba. Cuando entré, todos los ojos se posaron sobre mí. El vestido, aunque deslumbrante, no era en absoluto apropiado para un acontecimiento de luto como aquel. Sentí desaprobación, celos ácidos, y una ráfaga de intensa curiosidad. Pero por encima de todo, había miedo. La atmósfera se volvió densa. Aquellos sentimientos volvieron pesado el aire festivo, sofocando la alegría e intensificando los sentidos. Algunos me reconocieron por las fotos de la televisión y los periódicos. Me sabía el titular de memoria: "Peligrosa. Posible cómplice del Joker. No acercarse." Lo entendí todo. Tensión es lo que él quería. Causaba confusión, pánico, caos.

¿Confiar en él? No, no lo hacía. Pero admití con disgusto que casi siempre tenía razón.

_Dos meses antes…_


	2. Capítulo 1

¡Fiuuuuuu!, me ha costado Dios y ayuda traducir este capítulo. Como siempre, gracias por los/las (¿cómo se dice? xD) reviews, los favs y todo el feedback.  
Gracias a _Nellie Lovett_ y a _Mrs Sweeney Lovett Todd,_ que es la primera vez que me comentan; y a _Xymee_, que lo hace siempre. 3

* * *

**1: Entonces**

_Dos meses antes…_

Es curioso que hallase mi paz espiritual en un manicomio. La repetición, la rutina, la previsibilidad, eran confortables. Se mostraron reticentes a permitirme salir de mi habitación al principio, pero como no mostraba indicios de violencia contra mí o los otros, ni ningún deseo de escapar, me dieron, con cuidado, cierta libertad bajo supervisión. Era escoltada para desayunar exactamente a las 9 cada mañana, y me sentaba junto a los pacientes de mejor comportamiento en el comedor. A las diez, hablaba con una _psicoterapeuta_* durante aproximadamente treinta minutos y, mientras me bombardeaba con preguntas desesperadas, yo escuchaba sus pensamientos, siguiendo perezosamente el modelo que ella se había construido sobre mi comportamiento para justificar mis delitos. Encontré su razonamiento cíclico aburrido y poco inspirado. A mediodía me dejaban en el patio para ver el cielo. Había gran variedad de actividades, como baloncesto, tejo, tenis, y demás. Yo elegía tumbarme en uno de los bancos con los ojos cerrados, y simplemente escuchar.

A veces, si estaba muy quieta y los otros pacientes estaban suficientemente distraídos de sus propios problemas, podía _oírle._ El agitado, ajetreado mecanicismo de su mente era reconocible al instante, y aunque no podía distinguir cuales de sus pensamientos se centraban en mí, si es que había alguno, el sonido, el sentimiento de su voz interior me calmaba. Cuando lo encontraba, se me agitaba el corazón, dando un pequeño hipido de alegría, y calmándose luego como un suspiro. No necesitaba saber lo que estaba planeando. Solo que todavía estaba ahí.

Las horas entre la una y las cinco se dedicaban a varios cursos de terapia de grupo y tiempo libre sin sentido a base de naipes y televisión. Hablaba cuando había que hablar, y respondía a las preguntas con sinceridad, pero a medias. La cena era a las seis. Las noticias de la noche eran un acontecimiento importante: muchos de los criminales que me hacían compañía habían sido famosos, al menos en el ámbito local, y algunos eran tan vanidosos que esperaban encontrarse en la televisión aunque fuese de pasada. El Espantapájaros estaba eternamente afligido por su exclusión del trabajo en el hospital. Daba diagnósticos que nadie le pedía durante las comidas, y monopolizaba la conversación en las sesiones de grupo. Exageraba la mayor parte del tiempo pero, durante el noticiario nocturno, sus perspicaces quejas ante el comportamiento humano del mundo exterior nunca dejaban de hacernos sonreír.

La noche era difícil. Los demás luchaban con sus demonios en sueños, y mis cualidades hacían que sus gritos, tanto reales como silenciosos, resonasen aún más atronadoramente contra las paredes desnudas. Podía ver sus terrores nocturnos, sus pasados torturados, y sus brumosos e inciertos futuros. El sueño no llegaba con facilidad, si es que llegaba.

Pasaron ocho meses, dos semanas y cuatro días antes de que él viniese a buscarme. A las cuatro de la mañana, cuando los gritos se habían extinguido, pero antes de la salida del sol. Comenzó con un profundo retumbar en el suelo. Al principio pensé que era un terremoto, pero no sonaba como tal. Era un temblor artificial. Y entonces, le oí. El tictac, la agitación. Estaba segura.

Abandoné mi catre y corrí hacia la puerta, escudriñando el vestíbulo a través de la estrecha ventana de barrotes. No vi nada. De pronto, una explosión rasgó el aire, y retrocedí, tapándome los oídos. Pequeños estallidos sonaron a lo largo del pasillo, cada vez más cerca. El última voló por los aires los goznes de mi puerta; tuve que esquivarlo para evitar que los tornillos me golpeasen. La puerta, ahora negra y con los bordes carbonizados, se estremeció y cayó hacia dentro. Cuando el humo se disipó, una silueta apareció en la entrada: postura ligeramente encorvada, pelo largo y verdoso, traje hecho a medida, de colores chillones que habrían parecido estúpidos en cualquier otra persona.

"¡Cariño, estoy en casa!", llamó, pasando por encima de los escombros. "Lo siento, llego tarde. El trabajo duró algo más de lo previsto – fue inevitable. Espero que no me esperases despierta."

Reí, me incorporé y me arrojé a sus brazos. Me abrazó, acariciando mi pelo con una mano enguantada, apoyando la barbilla en mi hombro. Y como de costumbre, su mente se distendió. Lo sentí relajarse y quedarse inmóvil entre mis brazos. Tras una eternidad demasiado breve, me separó de si y me cogió el rostro entre las manos. Su cara pareció agrandarse ante mis ojos, por tanto tiempo sin verle. La torcida sonrisa pintada me llenó del mismo sentimiento cercano al miedo que había sentido la primera vez que él me había encontrado.

"¿Sorprendida de verme?", preguntó.

"Para nada," dije. Y le besé. Me devolvió el beso y me agarró con tanta fuerza que mis pies dejaron el suelo durante un momento, y me soltó sólo cuando ambos nos quedamos sin aliento.

"Vamos", dijo con un siniestro brillo en su mirada. "Rapidito, preciosa – tenemos mucho que andar antes del amanecer." Tomó mi pequeña mano blanca y salimos al exterior, a las azoteas cubiertas por la noche de Gotham.

* * *

*En el original, _"trained therapist"_. Tipo concreto de psicoterapeuta; no encontré la traducción. _(N. de T.)_ -Oh, qué profesional queda xD


	3. Capítulo 2

**¡Hey hey!** Bueno, antes de nada, gracias por todos los reviews 3.  
Lo sé, lo sé, he tardado EONES en subir esto, y no os culpo si habéis perdido el interés totalmente o a estas alturas habéis optado por leer el original ante mi falta de actualización. Pero no he tenido ni tiempo ni -para que nos vamos a engañar- ganas suficientes de currar. No estoy especialmente contenta con la traducción de este capítulo, pero el lenguaje de Rhoda es complejo, y si se trata de tratar de "usted" es peor todavía. Ya me diréis ;)

* * *

**2. Ahora**

La elegante multitud se abrió ante mí como si de agua se tratase. Su aprehensión me intoxicaba; me erguí, poderosa, siniestra, grabando mi imagen con más fuerza en su mente que en sus ojos. Mi objetivo se encontraba en lo alto de una escalera de mármol color salmón, de pie al lado de una escultura de hielo rodeada por el buffet.. Llevaba un sencillo esmoquin negro, clásico y elegante; el pelo oscuro cortado con habilidad, peinado hacia atrás; una mano en el bolsillo, y la otra gesticulando con experta sofisticación mientras charlaba con sus invitados.

Su interlocutora, una pelirroja de aspecto aniñado y vestido palabra de honor, me miró por encima del hombro de él y frunció sus diminutos labios rosados. Él se dio la vuelta, y su atractivo rostro se ensombreció. Susurró algo a la pelirroja; ella puso mala cara y me lanzó una mirada celosa, desapareciendo después en el amplio balcón. Bruce Wayne, el apuesto aristócrata, el infame playboy y el secreto protector vigilante de Gotham, bajó dos pasos para reunirse conmigo. Un sentimiento cercano a la ira asesina llameó en su interior, pero se la guardo dentro, dominándola, y reajustando su actitud de orgullo herido. Sonreí.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" preguntó con fuerza. "¿Cómo has entrado?

"Me ha invitado." Le tendí mi invitación.

Me la arrebató de la mano, leyó el nombre y emitió una risa corta y triste. "¿Tú eres Alexis Warwick?" preguntó, tan impresionado como furioso.

"Por ahora," dije. "Señor Wayne, me gustaría tener unas palabras con usted si es posible. En privado."

"¿De verdad crees que voy a ir a algún sitio contigo, en frente de toda esta gente? Si bien has conseguido pasar los controles de seguridad con esta invitación, no hay forma de que no te reconozcan. La policía estará aquí en cuestión de minutos."

"Y cuando lleguen, me iré sigilosamente. Solo necesito un poco de su tiempo."

Sus amenazas no se sostenían, y ambos lo sabíamos. La policía no me preocupaba. Quizá él esperaba, con el caos de la llegada de los agentes, poder desaparecer para su transformación y luego quitarme del medio él mismo. Mi insultante falta de preocupación le molestaba. Significaba que no habría ningún caos.

Me cogió por el antebrazo y me condujo a un patio descubierto que quedaba por encima del pequeño bosque tras la casa. La zona por donde me agarró se estremeció de dolor, pero pasaría. Necesitaba sentir que tenía el control de alguna manera; no se lo impedí. Los invitados nos miraron curiosidad, pero ante un seco asentimiento de mi compañero, se dispersaron sin una palabra.

"Bien." Dijo, soltándome. "Hazlo rápido."

"Déjeme decir que, sinceramente, siento su pérdida." Sus rasgos se endurecieron, frunció el ceño y se apartó de mí. "He perdido a los que antes amaba, y sé demasiado bien lo doloroso que puede llegar a ser."

"No" refunfuñó él, con voz ronca. "Esto no es algo que esté interesado en discutir contigo. ¿Qué quieres? Al grano, por favor."

"Solo quería que supiese que no le guardo ningún rencor."

"¿Entonces de qué va esto?

"Su máscara" .Sentí la aguda atención en su mente; aunque no se reflejaba en su cara, me estaba escuchando. "A mi no me importa, señor. No le queda bien"

"No sé de que estás hablando…"

"No esa máscara," dije. "Ésta." Alcé la mano y toque su rostro con un dedo enguantado; dio un respingo. "Éste no es usted, señor Wayne."

Asintió con lentitud. "Muy bien," dijo. "Así que estás planeando desenmascararme. Él ya lo ha intentado antes, ya lo sabes. No va a funcionar."

"¿Desenmascararle?" Reí. "No, no lo entiende. Es usted tan obcecado como lo era cuando nos encontramos por primera vez. Mire, no me preocupan los mentirosos. Esa fachada civilizada de etiqueta es más máscara que la que lleva al morir la noche, esa que tanto teme perder. _Eso_ es lo que realmente es. Esto," señalé la casa y los jardines, "carece de significado para usted, ¿verdad? Es puro espectáculo."

"¿Qué quieres exactamente?"

"¿Ahora mismo? Nada. Pero considere lo que le he dicho esta noche, Señor Wayne. Sabemos quien es realmente. No puede seguir con esto eternamente. Y por mi parte, no sé porque querría hacerlo."

Le di la espalda entonces, y abandoné la fiesta. Dejé una generosa donación en el tarro de cristal en el que se recolectaba dinero para una nueva exhibición en el museo, en memoria de Rachel. No había policía. No había alboroto. Y aquello, la ausencia de violencia gratuita, combinada con mi presencia allí, bastaba para asustar al Murciélago más que cualquier otra cosa.


	4. Capítulo 3

No sé si alguien sigue leyendo esto (gracias por todos los reviews, por cierto, me alegran el día), pero si es así lo siento muchísimo por no haber subido nada nuevo en tanto tiempo. Es una indecencia, lo sé, pero he tenido selectividad, viaje a Londres, viaje a USA, un par de crisis existenciales, luego me he reenganchado a Buffy Cazavampiros...y lo he ido dejando de lado xD Este capítulo no es muy largo, pero se me quedó a medio traducir y por fin hoy me he dicho: "ya te vale, Alba".

Así que aquí está, y creo que la traducción me ha quedado un poco menos forzada que otras veces. Enjoy!

* * *

**3: Entonces**

Dormí todo el día después de que el Joker me rescatase del manicomio. No me molestó. Cuando me desperté de nuevo, estaba oscuro. Me hallaba en una diminuta, pero cómoda, suite de hotel. Estaba amueblada con sencillez – un tocador aquí, un armario allí. Noté que el teléfono había sido arrancado de la pared, y la pantalla de la televisión estaba rota.

No le vi a él, pero eso no me preocupó. Estaba cerca. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el baño. Y comencé a abrir puertas. Del armario, del cuarto de plancha… de las escaleras. Uno normalmente no encuentra escaleras es una habitación de hotel. Subí. Las escaleras me llevaron a la azotea, y una fría brisa me sacudió el pelo y el bajo del informe camisón de lino que me habían dado en el psiquiátrico. Temblé y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho.

Mis pies estaban descalzos. El suelo de pizarra bajo ellos estaba frío, pero no demasiado. Caminé justo hasta el borde del edificio y miré hacia abajo: había al menos veinte pisos de altura. Por encima de los semáforos, y de los ruidos del tráfico, y de la gente. Había tranquilidad. Las voces tampoco podían alcanzarme allí. En lo alto, unas cuantas estrellas brillaban tras esa breve negrura azulada que tiene el cielo justo antes del amanecer. Cerré los ojos, y la paz volvió a mi de nuevo. Mis manos flotaron separadas del cuerpo, con los dedos separados, y escuché la quietud.

"Si vas a saltar, más vale que me dejes empujarte. No querría romper mi promesa."

Sonreí, dejé caer los brazos, y volví la cabeza hacia su voz. Llevaba puesto un chaleco verde lima sobre una camisa de color azul violáceo con las mangas enrolladas hasta el codo, y pantalones verdes de raya diplomática. Caminaba tranquilamente hacia mi con los brazos cruzados.

"Siento no haber sido una mejor compañía," dije. "Es que estoy tan cansada, yo.."

No le dio importancia a mis disculpas. "No me sorprende. Tenías razón, ¿sabes?" Levanté una ceja. "Sobre el amor, y el caos."

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó, y me giré del todo hacia él. "Oh?"

"Todo estaba mucho más tranquilo sin ti," continuó él, mientras avanzaba hacia mi. "Era más fácil pensar, más fácil ver con claridad. Casi podría decirse que todo era "predecible", pero sabes que eso no es del todo justo hablando de un tipo como yo." Reí. "Seh. Definitivamente menos caótico sin ti por aquí."

Solo quedaban unos pocos centímetros entre nosotros. Me adelanté y cogí su mano. "Yo también te he echado de menos," dije.

Entonces me besó. Suavemente esta vez; algo había cambiado en su interior. Y a medida que el beso se hacía más profundo, me di cuenta de que él había dejado de luchar contra mí. La resistencia hacia sus sentimientos por mi había desaparecido, y en su lugar había algo puro y auténtico. Yo nunca había sentido algo así antes. Al menos, no directamente. ¿Qué era aquello que él solía decirnos? "Lo que no te mata te hace diferente." La sensación _era_ diferente, viniendo de él. Y además, él también era más fuerte. Y yo, estúpida y mojigata como era, había supuesto que eso lo mataría.

Me sacó el camisón de lino por la cabeza. Temblé cuando el frío se precipitó sobre mi carne desnuda, pero él me tomó en sus brazos y volvió a besarme. Me tumbó, con el camisón bajo nosotros. Era una defensa pobre contra el duro suelo, pero sus brazos y labios estaban cálidos. Era tan increíblemente tierno, tan diferente, y sin embargo…Jadeé cuando se deslizó dentro de mi, y después cerré los ojos y dejé que el éxtasis me inundase. Bebí de esa sensación, y después la proyecté hacia él hasta que se estremeció con la intensidad del sentimiento. Le quité el chaleco y la camisa; me estrechó contra su cuerpo y giró, dejándome encima de él. Me besó una y otra vez, murmurando palabras entrecortadas en mi piel, arañándome delicadamente con uñas y dientes. Yo hacía todo lo posible por seguirle el ritmo. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que llegué al orgasmo. Hicimos el amor hasta que el sol salió sobre las azoteas.


	5. Capítulo 4

**4: Ahora**

Me reuní con él en nuestro escondite una hora después de dejar la mansión. No me siguieron ni me rastrearon. No me dijo nada, pero hizo un gesto para que me acercase, señalando la radio digital que había montado. Pulsó un botón y el volumen subió. Más allá del ruido de las interferencias y del murmullo monótono de los charlatanes invitados de la fiesta se distinguían dos voces más secas y claras:

"_No sé"_, dijo la primera. "_Puede que solo esté intentando asustarle."_

"_¿Hay alguna razón por la que no la estés rastreando en este mismo instante?"_ preguntó la segunda – claramente era Bruce, pero mi compañero aún no lo sabía.

"_¿Hay alguna razón por la que no lo esté haciendo usted? De todos modos, no se preocupe: empecé a seguirle la pista nada más salió por la puerta."_

"Es un farol", dijo el Joker.

"No," dije yo.

Alzó las cejas inquisitivamente.

"Ha empezado a seguir la pista," expliqué, "pero no cree que vaya a funcionar".

Asintió. "Parecido"

"¿Sabes lo que esto significa?, dijo la primera voz. "Se coló en Arkham y se fue de rositas. ¿Sabes cuántas celdas más estaban vacías para cuando llegó hasta este sitio? Está planeando algo grande, y tenemos que prepararnos. Ella es solo el principio."

El Joker se rió. "¿Qué le dijiste exactamente" me preguntó.

"Solo que no me gustaba su máscara."

"Ah- no le gusta que hablen de su máscara."

"Y le llamé mentiroso.

"¿En serio?" Sonrió, evidentemente impresionado. "Bueno, eso no lo diferencia de ninguno de nosotros, señorita".

"Él se miente a sí mismo. Es distinto."

"Hm. ¿Qué piensa que estamos planeando?"

"Cree que le estamos tendiendo una trampa. Está decidido a ser más listo que tú; cree que yo soy solo un peón."

Volvió a reírse, más alto, y tiró de mí para que me sentase en su regazo. "No te conoce muy bien, ¿verdad?"

No, en absoluto.

* * *

**¡Lo siento por la tardanza! Bueno, deberían inventar una palabra nueva, porque esto es más que tardanza; no es normal. xD**

**No sé si alguien lee mi fic sobre Harley Quinn aquí, pero como ya sabéis está en el más espantoso de los hiatus. Así que he decidido que al menos voy a intentar acabar de publicar este, maldita sea, ya que solo tengo que traducirlo y no pensar. Así que a partir de ahora lo actualizaré más a menudo. Un beso~**


	6. Capítulo 5

**5. Entonces**

Tenía pesadillas. No todas las noches, pero sí bastantes. Su frecuencia disminuyó en los días que siguieron a mi estancia en el manicomio, pero también se volvieron más vívidas y truculentas. Había una en particular que se repetía: estaba en mi antiguo ático, el escondite caluroso y estrecho de mi primera vida, cuando descubría mis dones por primera vez. Mi sueño repetía el momento en el que las voces me sorprendieron por primera vez. Al principio iban despacio. Solo un susurro, un pensamiento, un nebuloso espejismo que, desatado, tanteaba para colarse en mi cabeza. Me lo sacudía de encima. Pero persistía. Y, de pronto, había más. Se arrastraban hacia mí y dentro de mí como millones de insectos invisibles de muchas patas, invadiendo cada uno de mis sentidos hasta que estuve abrumada por la sensación de extrañeza. Mi carne picaba y se estremecía ante el exceso de entidades extrañas atacándome repentinamente. Me rascaba los brazos, piernas y estómago hasta hacerme sangre. Al ver que eso no funcionaba, me tiraba del pelo, arrancándomelo a puñados, con la esperanza de que el dolor me alejase de otras sensaciones. No lo hacía.

Mi familia pensaba que estaba poseída por un espíritu maligno y, en aquella época, como yo no sabía que otra cosa pensar, les creía. Un cura me echaba agua bendita por encima y recitaba cantos en lenguas melodiosas que yo no entendía. El asombro y el horror colectivos de la pequeña multitud mientras eran testigos del inútil exorcismo fluían a través de mí como agua, y me daban náuseas. Vomité en la cama, y en el cura, y empecé a llorar. Me llevaban atada como a una loca al hospital psiquiátrico más cercano – en aquellos días, poco más que una prisión con médicos casi tan locos como sus pacientes – rechazada, y olvidada. Estaba totalmente sola, y moría de hambre y enfermedad a las pocas semanas.

El sueño terminaba en puntos distintos, noches distintas. A veces recorría todo el espectro de mis muchas vidas. A veces terminaba tras el día en que por primera vez manché mi espada de sangre (grité durante una hora para intentar distraerme de la satisfacción que había sentido). A veces terminaba con mi primer episodio en el ático. Pero siempre me despertaba bruscamente, como si hubiese caído desde gran altura, con la piel cubierta de sudor frío. No gritaba en sueños. Hacía muchos años que había aprendido a silenciar mis terrores nocturnos. El Joker se sentaba a cierta distancia, mirándome. Nunca dormía a mi lado. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que durmiese alguna vez. Yo no decía nada, pero me acercaba a él, y él venía a mi lado, y me consolaba. No con palabras bonitas o caricias para distraerme. Simplemente tomaba mi mano, la ponía contra su pecho, y esperaba. Él ya entendía, de algún modo, como funcionaba mi mente. Se mantenía silencioso cuando estaba cerca de mí. Y ese silencio se colaba en mi interior, me calmaba, y hacía que el miedo se desvaneciese en la lejanía. No se iba del todo – ambos lo sabíamos. Pero se encogía hasta un tamaño razonable.

Es curioso, pero nunca tuve pesadillas en el manicomio. A lo mejor es por lo poco que dormía. Y le echaba muchísimo de menos. No me di cuenta de cuánto hasta que pude estar cerca de él otra vez. Me inquietaba lo mucho que le necesitaba. Hacía mucho que me había adaptado a no necesitar a nadie. Escuchar mis propios pensamientos era más fácil y a la vez más difícil cuando estaba cerca de él. Más _caótico_. Cuando se lo dije por primera vez, lo había dicho en serio, pero nunca antes me había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto era verdad.

* * *

Ya que os hice esperar tanto, subo dos capítulos seguidos. Sed felices xD


End file.
